Daughter of mine
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Another story with Vlad having an OC daughter. This time Vlad's daughter is Odette Nina Master/Odile Lily Plasmius (Both the same person). She wanted to start a war to become the ruler of the ghost world, only to be betrayed and have her father forget she ever existed.
1. Little Queen

A/N: This is set a year after the Phantom Planet, and Vlad did die by the disasteroid and is now living in the Ghost Zone. There has been a lot of version of Vlad's children, and I made my own.

Soon say hello to _Odette Nina Masters/Odile Lily Plasmius_. The black and white Swan, since her father represents a vampire, I figured the daughter should also represent some beautiful yet grotesque character with a good and bad complex. She's the same age as Danny.

Thinking about age: Since Danny Phantom was at 2004, then that means Vlad was born at 1958. Went to college at 1981 so was 23 years old when his life was ruined. Was 30 when Jazz was born, and was 32 when Danny/Odette was born (A most likely age of nine years of having ecto-acne and building a ghost portal). He became man of the year at 1997 when he was 39.

Daughter of Mine

Chapter 1: Little Queen

Danny Fenton and his friends were checking out the infinite map at Frostbite's home. There has been something that had bothered them.

"Checking the infinite map out that I copied into the system of the Specter Speeder," Tucker said, "There has been one place that the infinite map refuses to show us."

"And what would that be?" Frostbite questioned.

"It's called the Law hood." Danny responded.

"The Law hood?" The yeti-like ghost said in fear, "Oh Great One, it is best not to go such a god forsaken place."

"Why? It sounds like a place where a bunch of lawyers and cops hang out at." The ghost boy said.

"It is more than that. There is a tale not so long ago." Frostbite started, "There was once a man who had a daughter with a mistress who used to be part of a tradition clan who would give birth to many ghosts here. These ghosts would go around seducing men, and then giving birth to their children."

"Are you serious? Haven't they heard of a condom?" Sam questioned.

"It's not that simple. These spirits fulfill the lonely hearts of men who wishes for a child. It's their purpose of life, and when the deed is done, they leave their children to the hands of the fathers to never to see them again because they fulfilled their duty."

"But won't they miss them? It's their kid too." Tucker asked.

"They always leave a piece of them with their children. Some is a jewel, a stone, or any other significance to them. It's to fulfill their children with the love of a mother, and a lullaby to sleep, and as a returner if the father refuses to keep his child in the end."

"How many of them are there?"

"In the past, thousands as they were still humans. But when their race was erased by religion and fear, they resided here in the ghost zone. Yet, it was deemed forbidden to leave or mate with a ghost due to the Law Hood. Since then, that tradition has also gone extinct. Now none but that little girl exist."

"Right, so what happened?" Danny questioned.

The ice ghost sighed. "There names were erased by history, but the tale stays true. The little girl was born half ghost and half human."

"What?!" The three friends said simultaneously.

"Wait," Sam said. "If she had to be born half ghost and human, and the woman was a ghost, then that means that the father must be human. So one of them broke the law?"

"No. Breaking the law is impossible. Once the law is voted and set by the lawyers of the law hood, there is no way back. Their law controls thy will. It was a human who entered this world. Hard to believe, but yes. And since it wasn't forbidden to mate with a human in the ghost zone, the woman took her chance, and left him with the child. The man truly loved her daughter. Ten years of happiness and love. Even once, almost all ghost within the ghost zone were aware of who they were, but now is forgotten."

He continued, "Only ten-years-old and head strong, she challenged the law hood to stop their oppressing laws among them, and tried to thwart their plans on reaching the human world. Yet, her actions costed her her father. As long as the man loved his daughter, he would be weakened which resulted in a slow and suffering death. Understanding her actions, she rid of her father, erased the mind of everyone of their existence, and then trapped the Law Hood within a mirror. No one has seen her since."

"A ten year old trapped an entire hood in a mirror?" Danny questioned.

"She was a strong little girl as far as the tale goes."

"And exactly how far does the tale go?" Sam asked.

"About six years ago."

"Six years ago? We were like ten at the time right?" Tucker pointed out. "Wow, a ghost apocalypse against the human world even we weren't involve in. That's the first."

"So you see Great one and his friends, the infinite map refuses to show the location of the Law Hood due to the fact that it's too dangerous to go too. Once within the mirror, you are forever trapped by law."

"And I thought our government was bad." Sam said. "I guess we have no choice, but to never discover the place then. I rather go back to my parents than stay in a miserable dictating hood."

"That sounds good." Danny said. "Thanks Frostbite."

"Anytime Great one." The yeti-like ghost told him. They left after goodbyes.

"I can't help but wonder what happened to that little girl." Tucker said. "Not only had she saved the two worlds from dictatorship, but had to lose her father in the middle of it. It must've sucked for her."

"I know." Danny agreed. "I saved the world and the ghost zone plenty of times, but without losing my family, my friends or you." He looked to Sam who was his girlfriend for almost a year now. "I just hope she didn't end up all alone."

"That reminds me." Tucker continued, "It's been almost a year since Vlad disappeared, and no one has seen him. The man can't live in space. What would he eat?"

"I honestly don't care." Danny responded. "I'm glad he's gone. Besides, without him in the picture, you became mayor, and ghost butt kicking has gotten a lot easier without anyone planning something atrocious like Vlad."

Unknown to him and his friends as they passed through the ghost zone, Vlad passed through them in his permanent ghost form. He kept his ghost color scheme but his black and white hair was tied back and he was wearing his suit with his cape.

He laughed boisterously. "It's been over a year since I searched this zone, but now I know exactly where the Law Hood is! Dead or alive, I shall still gain my vengeance against Danny Phantom and the world with the help of the Law Hood by breaking its seal!" The man laughed boisterously again.

Clockwork from his tower watched him. Two of the Observants were with him.

"You must stop him, Clockwork. If he breaks the seal, all of the ghost zone will once again be under their rule." Observant #1 told him.

"You realize if that happened, you are no longer allowed to use your powers for the sake of humanity. They made it law that you were not allowed to mess with time in any way whatsoever which had caused you not to interfere with any wars for the past centuries in the human world and ghost zone." Observant #2 reminded him.

"I know." The man reminded them. "I will take care of this."

"How?" Both Observants questioned simultaneously. They were worried as that a breed of many ghosts were removed from existence, and feared that they were to be next.

"No worries. I have a plan."

"But the last plan you had, you cheated." Observant #1 reminded.

"But it changed the future, did it not." The ghost time guardian pointed out. "Then allow me to do my work."

The observant looked to each other and then back at the man. "Fine then." Observant #2 said. "But if all else fails, it will be your fault." They disappeared.

Clockwork looked back at the view of Vlad getting closer to the mirror. "It was only a matter a time before the reunion." The man began remembering exactly what happened six years ago.

A ten year old girl with a silver french braid, pure yellow eyes, and blue skin used to roam in this very tower. She would smile with her fangs and pointy ears that she had gained from her father.

A young lady who wore a white gown with puffy sleeves and a black sash around her waist. She had on elbow length gloves, knee length socks, and black mary janes. Her mother left her with an exquisite topaz necklace to not feel forgotten by her.

"Clockwork, you know everything, and you know the wars to come. Yet, you do nothing. Is that because of the Law Hood or because you lost your humanity?" The child questioned him.

"There are some questions better left not answering to." The time ghost responded.

"I'll take that as the Law Hood." The girl gave a smirk. "But you'd know I wouldn't question you further. Does that make life dull?"

"I move with the present and watch the past and the alternates of the future."

"So you don't know everything. Only when there is a question to what you wish to know, you will be given that answer with that powers of yours in this very room. Not in your own mind. A pity that it's limited."

The ghost man chuckled. "Discovered me, have you?"

"I hope to someday. I am Odile Lily Plasmius now, but in the human world, I am known as Odette Nina Masters. The adopted niece of my father, Vlad Masters. We do have to save face for the man who is the world's richest billionaire. The poor diluted world to know that he has a daughter without a known mother would raise questions. Female actors are unreliable. Dead parents and adoptions are the easiest way to go." The girl said this sweetly.

"You are strange little one."

"Strange is to strange people for it is normal to know the world through familiar perception. Am I not a part of your perception of normal? I am half-ghost. Well, two-thirds ghost and one-third human."

The man smiled at her. "Shouldn't you be with your father by now?"

"He wants me now doesn't he? Always evading the hard questions as usual, Clockwork."

"Only to not be tricked by you."

The little girl made an innocent face. "Trick you? I am simply making a conversation."

Clockwork chuckled. "Go now Odile Plasmius. Your father wants you in the human world."

The little girl made duck lips at him with an unimpressed face, and then shrugged. "I'll figure you out Clockwork. It's only a matter of time." She gracefully left the tower to the human world through the ghost portal that her father designed through the data to the former portal he designed yet perfected unlike before.

The girl transformed into her human form where she had black hair in a neat up-do bun. Her eyes were a lovely color of blue with a yellow ring. She was in her pink ballerina outfit. She ran out of the secret lab to the private studies of her father's.

Her father just came in looking dapper as usual. "Ode, we don't want to be late to your ballet class do we? Where have you been?"

"I was talking to Clockwork, father." They walked out of the studies to a hall filled with famous pictures and pictures of them. "I still haven't cracked any secrets thus far, but I still have many years to go."

The man lightly laughed. "That's my girl. Always trying to discover the most inner dark secrets of people. You will make a grand interrogation officer or businesswoman when you are of age."

"You think so father? It would be nice to making people confess and give in to me, but then I prefer to astound people with my beauty first. The other girls are so jealous of me that it's fun to rub it in their faces for being the one on top all the time. I only wished that my gifts could also take down the infuriating Law Hood. The Ghost zone is practically a jail where Commissioner doesn't have a job at all."

"Then it's a good thing that we're in the human world." Vlad pointed out. "Remember, Ode, that as long as you don't stir up trouble, we can stay in the Ghost Zone as much as we want. We don't want to lose that leisure do we?"

"No." The girl did her duck lips. "Although, why don't we overrule the Law Hood?"

"What?"

"You thought of this, too, right father? Unlike the other ghost, we're part human meaning that we are further in linked with our emotions to control our powers and strengthen them. Them passing laws cannot be done within an instant since it's law that a rule cannot be passed unless all has gone through the proper procedures. The fastest took three days. We can take them down." Her eyes glowed yellow.

Vlad stopped walked and knelled on one knee to put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Even if that is true, dear, that is too dangerous for you."

"Is it because I'm a child?"

"No dear-"

"It is. I may only be ten physically, but skillfully, I am a young woman! I can take down an army!" She justified herself.

"I know-"

"Actions needs to be taken before the enemy does something irreversible! A leader knows that! Think of what we can do when we have that power! I won't just be a little princess! I'll be a queen! We must-!"

"You are not going into the ghost zone to start a war! You are my daughter and you will do as a say! Do I make myself clear?!"

There was a moment of silence. "...Father, you're hurting me."

Vlad realized that he was squeezing his daughter's shoulders hard. He immediately let go. "I'm so sorry, darling. I didn't mean to. But you must understand that in war, not everyone comes back from it. Including the leader." He held his daughter's square chin. "However skillful you are, even the queen can be taken away." He caressed her cheek. His blue eyes sincerely showing the pain.

The daughter looked at him and felt the guilt in her heart. "I'm sorry father. I suppose I was getting ahead of myself."

"It's okay. You get it from me. Unable to turn down the opportunity to bend others at your will, but the truth is that all you need is love. My days were nothing but filled with hatred and loneliness, but you make them disappear. You are the most important person to me." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you Odette."

The little girl hugged him back. "I love you, too, father. I supposed that I can wait a bit longer, and I'll be stronger than ever that I'll defeat them all on my own."

"And you will." He kissed her on the forehead and then stood up. "Now let's go to your ballet lessons. You should also focus on dancing for the female leads on Broadway someday."

"I'll also have the male leads if I could." The daughter told him. They held hands as they went to ballet lessons.

And just as the events in Frostbite's tale told, the ten-year-old went with the strategy anyway. She slyly motivated the others to help her as she found a loophole in the law as she has read through them since she was seven with a dictionary.

She was eager to be the youngest leader of the ghost zone and probably someday, the human world.

The law was that the ghosts were not allowed to attack the branches of the government, but the loophole was that it didn't say that they couldn't use in the means of defending themselves against the army for the sake of a human.

As a human, Odette was ready with her gun to take down the president as the others were keeping the guards away from her.

But as she got to the office, she found the president with a document in front of him. "You should put that down. Whatever you vote for now will not matter once I kill you."

The president chuckled and placed the document down. "You came too late Ms...Masters? Plasmius?" His voice was light and he spatted everywhere with almost every pronunciation.

"Ode would be sufficient."

"Ah, an Ode does fit perfectly for such a graceful little young woman such as yourself, but I wouldn't say the same for your father."

The little girl still had her gun pointed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the new law I passed. You knew that your father would eventually come into the ghost zone to find you, and you are right which gave me the perfect opportunity to put a law under him. As long as he is a male half ghost, he cannot leave the ghost zone . And more importantly, as long as he loves you, he will suffer an unimaginable but slow pain that would eventually lead to his death."

"You're lying! You couldn't have known about me doing this! Even if you did, you still have two more days to finish that law!" Odette pointed out.

"But today is the third day, and in fact I've been planning this for weeks. A way to punish your betrayal as being part ghost. You obviously missed the part that not only do we oppress the ghosts of their rights, but also have them do their jobs!"

"Oh butter biscuits. Clockwork told you..." She stopped pointing her gun, but then point it again. "It doesn't matter! My father will just come back as a ghost! And I only have to kill you and the laws will be over!"

"Do you really think killing me will end this? It will temporarily, but the next guy will come and fortify all these laws into action. What are you going to do? Slaughter ever single congressman here?"

"That's the plan."

"It doesn't necessarily need to be a Congressman you know. Anyone could become the president if the government is empty. You plan on taking over, don't you. Becoming the president of the Ghost Zone-" A bullet was shot, and hit the president at the arm and began dissolving him into goop.

"I will." She told him. "I'll slaughter every one of you congressmen and claim all of this to be mine. I thought this all through."

The ghost president laughed despite being at the brink of no existence. "Except for one thing princess! You really think I'd talk this through with you to spare me! I knew that you wouldn't!Your father will fade away to the unknown just like me before the election that's starting right now! All the congressmen are filling in the house to vote." The man used his power to show an image of the truth. "You can either slaughter them in time to become the president, or save your father at Clockwork's tower." He showed the image of Vlad on the ground cringing by the dark energy killing him. The time guardian doing nothing but watching him.

Ode's eyes widened by shock. "No. That's impossible! I...I thought this through."

"But the one thing you failed at was trusting Clockwork. He knew he'd betray you..." The president completely dissolved.

The half ghost girl was left with a choice. She couldn't think this part true, but she knew in her heart, she couldn't leave her dad to die. She phased through the walls and then turned into her ghost form to fly the fastest she could to Clockwork's tower.

The election back the the house was taking place as Vlad's life was deteriorating. "YOU BETRAYER!" Odette zapped Clockwork who accepted the blow.

The little girl ran to her father to hold him in her arms. "He's still fading away." Tears streamed down her eyes. "I'm sorry father. I'm sorry." She sobbed holding him close.

"Ode..." Vlad let out weakly opening his eyes half way. "Don't...let me...stop you." He closed them again losing the strength to live.

"No! Father don't say that! It will be okay! It will! It has to be!" Then an idea popped in her mind. She turned her head to Clockwork. "You can't let him die! You know you can't! So please, make him forget me! Make nobody ever remember I exist!"

"I-"

"I SAID PLEASE!" She pleaded as her father began to become transparent. "You are the master of time! The law is free for now, so you can do it! Make me exist out of time! Make my father forget so he may never love me again!"

"You reap what you sow." The man pressed the button of his staff making the whole world and the ghost zone forget all about her existence. Vlad disappeared from the little girl's arms.

Doing so, the little girl stood up wiping her tears. "Clockwork, everything is paused except for the election since all those jerk-wads who have medallions of their own, right."

"Yes."

She faced him. "Then what are you going to do about it?"

"It's not what I'm about to do but what you will do with the right amount of knowledge and power." The male pressed his button again to change Odette's age into that of an immortal ghost teen where there was a good amount of experience and potential within her.

The girl made a mirror in her hand to see herself. "I see, so this is your plan. So many other choices, but you chose this. You know...if only you were on my side, I could become the president, and revoke the laws with another."

The ghost of time approached her and place a hand on her square chin she got from her father. "Everything happens for a reason."

She walked away from his touch. "For your sake. I still don't know who you are, but right now, I don't care." She looked at him with so much hate and anguish before she flew away to the Law Hood and used her powers for the mirror in her hand to trap everything within it including herself to make sure nothing exited the mirror forever.

That was the last that Clockwork had seen of her. The female could've done a lot of things that involved being with her father in the end after trapping the Law Hood into that mirror, but it all depended on Clockwork's assistance which she couldn't trust having been the reason she failed and the reason she's trapped.

So just like her father, Odette lived in a state of solitude for the next six years to come til Vlad found the mirror through a door that he unlocked with the skeleton key that he still had, and found it within a room she once had.

"Finally! The mirror that had trapped the Law Hood is mine!" He held the mirror high but in the opposite direction since he knew by legend that those who looked into the mirror would be trapped.

Yet, clumsily, he left the door opened which had Klemper come in begging to be friends. The pajama ghost knocked Vlad down and accidentally looked into the mirror that had both ghosts sucked within the mirror to be forever trapped.

A/N:

I know that Odette comes off as too smart for a ten-year-old, but she does live in both the Ghost Zone and the Human world where knowledge is given to her, and she strives for knowledge and power similar to Vlad except she is more of a sociopath.


	2. Gray Swan

A/N: For Odette's/Odile's voice, I imagined her with **Michelle's Pfeiffer's voice**. She played Eris from Sinbad and Catwoman from Batman.

**Her name is Odile **in the story since she's in ghost form, but she has Odette's personality that's more sweet and poetic (Not entirely false, sometimes her kindness is geniune). Odile's personality is more sly yet bitter. **She's not bipolar**. It's just that certain emotions bring out the ghost in Ode since ghost powers are powered by emotions. Danny's own powers are powered by rage. Vlad's powers are powered by narcissism, confidence or soft kind of evil intent. So Odile is powered by murderous or mischievous intent.

Chapter 2: Gray Swan

Vlad fell to the ground with Klemper latched on to him. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" He shoved the pajama ghost away. "Fool! Look at what you've done to us! We're stuck in Law Hood without any escape whatsoever! You might as well have sent us to our graves TWICE!" He growled. "I was suppose to bring the mirror to Ember and Kitty with the Fenton gadget to reverse the effects and free the Law Hood in the human world where Fenton is forced to be oppressed by their rule while I reside in the ghost zone unharmed and uncontrolled after destroying the ghost portal. But that's all ruined now because of you!" He pointed at the pajama ghost who was just standing there.

"Why can't I fly?" He asked.

"That's because it's against the law! You're lucky I read the laws of this darn place during my free time. Not only are we not allowed to fly, we cannot use any of our ghost powers!"

"So I can't fly?"

Vlad turned away from him and sighed. "I guess this is truly the end for me. Cursed to be a citizen in a place where I shall forever be forced to follow the law against my will. All I ever truly wanted was love."

"Why?" Klemper drawled.

"I thought out of everyone, you'd understand what it means to be lonely from your obsessive need to be friends with everyone." The vampire-like ghost sighed again. "But that story of my past shall come another day. The first thing I should do is try to make the best of things. Don't even think of following me."

"But wait! I don't know what to do!"

"Well you should've thought about that before trapping us here! Let's make this clear. This. Is. All. Your. Fault! So never bother me again! Got that?!"

The pajama ghost teared up. Vlad couldn't care at all. He walked away and finally took in the sights of where he was. It looked like he was in a futuristic ghost city with floating cars, other ghosts of different species going around on the sidewalk, doing work, or playing at a park.

The vampire-like ghost began to think that the place wasn't so bad. Everyone looked happy or well at best. He stopped at a store where they had free touring brochures. He entered and took one.

He saw that the place wasn't just a city. It was an entire country with a Roman arena where ghosts of many species fought to the unknown, and there was a castle where the ruler, Dictator Spencer, lived.

There was a picture of a gray fitted man in an army suit smiling for the picture. The man didn't look bad at all.

"May I help you?" The cashier asked. She was dressed in a regular t-shirt and pants. "Are you a newcomer here?"

"Uhm, yes. I entered through the mirror."

"Entered through the mirror? Wow, haven't had that happened for awhile. Well, I can help you get settled in. Do you have any interests of work? You don't have to work here. Not that ghosts have to work in the first place, but it does fill in our time here. Or do you want the year free treatment to spas and stuff. All new comers get it with a tour to what they would want to do after the year is up. You can renew it though. Oops, here I am blabbering. Sorry." She covered her lips with her fingers.

"It's quite alright. You are well informative." The man gave a well-meaning smile.

The female blushed. "Thanks. Oh, just so you know, if you say Dictator Spencer," She put her hand on her chest, "you'd automatically do a salute so don't worry if you do."

"I see. Tell me, would there be anyway to see Dictator Spencer," He did the salute. "Not that I have any actual business with him, but if I do..."

"Oh, sure. All he does is make up laws after the other, so meeting him and filling up his time is actually a blessing to all of us since he can make the most outrageous laws like no one is allowed to drink milk after the third chime."

"Chime?"

"Yes, we have a ghost chicken above the city in its own floating coop who doesn't clucks but chimes like a bell in a microphone since Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Wanted it that way. It chimes after every hour so we can be sure of what time it is. Like the human world, we count its twenty-four chimes. Right now is the fifteenth chime. Clocks are not allowed around here because Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Found them daunting and we can never use Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "As a pronoun when he's not around. Hates it like that."

"It must be tiring."

"You have no idea. So here's a year free treatment card." She gave him a card that literally said a year free treatment, "And bring it to Hôtel Gratuit, and they'll immediately give you anything you wish for as long as it is under law."

"Thank you very much. May I ask you what's your name?" Vlad asked.

"It's Miriam. Miriam Vladisvacky. May I ask what yours is?" She questioned shyly.

"It's Vlad. Vlad Plasmius at your service."

"Plasmius? Are you by any chance related to Odile Plasmius?"

"Who?"

"Right new comer. Odile Lily Plasmius, or Ode that I like to call her, is Dictator Spencer's," She saluted, "right hand man, and princess. She's in charge of making sure there aren't any loop holes in the laws he wishes to make. She's also an amazing dancer. A definition of grace and beauty like a swan or so everyone likes to call her. I'd show you a picture, but Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Likes to keep her beauty under wraps cuz it add more of that wow factor when you see her on stage or in person."

"So I see. Well, thank you for everything Ms. Vladisvacky."

"Please call me Miriam, Mr. Plasmius."

"I will, and please call me Vlad as well."

"I will. Bye."

"Good bye."

Vlad left the store and used the brochure to find Hotel Gratuit. It wasn't that hard to find since it was a very tall building. He entered it to see that it must've been created by gold, marble and gems by how sparkly and rich it looked.

He went to the counter to ring the bell and out came a man in glasses and a blue suit with a red tie. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I have a free year treatment card." He showed it to the man.

"Oh yes! A new comer! Well, follow me." He took the card and showed Vlad the hotel of all the different treatments, activities and rooms he could sign up for. Then left him alone at a five-star room with chocolates, strawberries and wine left for him.

Vlad found it incredibly odd that they'd give such things away for free, but figured that they were all ghost without the need to eat, sleep or do any human activities to do other activities so the ghost busy themselves with unneeded work to pass the time.

So the man divulged himself in it, and thought that life was actually going to get better than he thought. Other than having to follow certain rules, he didn't have to worry about Danny or anything else. He could just live in pure pleasure.

Unknown to him, his very own daughter was in the castle in her grand room. Odile was sitting in front of her mirror in her ghost form and was brushing her silver hair whilst reciting Macbeth to pass the time.

Then there was a knock. "Princess Odile." A woman outside said through the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Nighthawk." The maid responded with an adopted southern accent.

"Come in."

The woman let herself in with a tray of cookies and milk. She was a big black woman in a maid outfit and black hair tied in a bun. "Your treats are here. I hope you don't mind if I have a cookie or two, right?"

"I have no problem at all Nighthawk." She told her.

The woman set the tray in front of her and took a cookie. "What were you doing, girl?"

"Reciting Shakespeare to pass the time." Odile responded putting the brush down on the table. "I finished reading the latest laws passed in the secret ghost hunting government agency."

"Riiiight." The woman took another cookie. "Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Wants to see you, girl, about your birthday on the first week of next month. You're turning sixteen! Drinks on you!"

"Don't be deceived by the day. My birthday has never been celebrated because I formerly told Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "to not celebrate, but then soon I will become sixteen and under law."

The woman gasped. "That means-"

"He will propose to me. A proposal I cannot refuse." She sighed. "I've been trapped in a body that cannot be touched, but now that I have truly matured to this age, I am bound by law again to not refuse such an...important proposal." She tried not to barf, and quickly lost her appetite for her pastries.

She got up from her chair to look out the window at the city at a distance from her. "I heard that there were new comers here. Who are they?"

The maid remembered in a snap. "They're names are Klemper and Vlad Plasmius, majesty."

"What?" Odile swore she heard her father's name.

"Klemper and Vlad Plasmius, majesty."

"Do we have photos of them?"

"No, but would you like some?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Then I'll be right back!" The maid curtsied and left in a heart beat.

The formally known princess sat back down. "Does my ears deceive me. Father is here? After all these years that felt so long, but ends too soon, bought him to me." She looked at the mirror to see her silver hair behind her shoulders. Her pure yellow eyes, pointy ears and fangs still evident to her looks. "Who am I to kid? Even if he is my father, he would have no memory of me whatsoever like everyone outside of the cursed mirror does not. If he did, he would die by his love for me. But to see him one more time shouldn't be a crime for I have long to see him, and not him by words of a book." She got up and walked over to her bookshelves.

She looked through the pages, "The watchers, or thee purple men, are without eyes on their faces but have eyes out in the world from this mirror to give us information we wish to have. They have been able to tell me tales of my father to the bitter sweet truth. The obsessions with killing this idiot Jack, the love for this plain Maddie, and this pathetic Danny Phantom. If Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Was to know, then it could mean the end for him. I must make haste at once to make sure none shall happen!"

She closed the book and put it back in the shelves before making her way to Dictator Spencer at his throne watching a Chicago Bears game on a floating flat screen TV. Odile was greatly not amused, but put on a placid smile.

"Thy requested for me?" She had made her presence known.

"Huh? Oh yeah! The love of my life come stand next to me! We have much to discuss!" He said in a good natured tone with his sturdy voice as he had the TV disappear. Odile stood next to the dictator since there wasn't a queen throne. "My love, we have been together for six years now and you know what usually happens with a couple after six years, right?"

"Remind you that I was ten years old when we met, and that I was forced to be your 'princess'." She grumbled, and then responded with her sweet tone, "That it is tradition for a man of power, such as yourself, and a prize 'possession', that is me, is to be wed."

"Exactly!" He had a lit cigar appear in his hand and blew smoke at her. Odile held her breath. "So it's gotta be big this time because it'll be about me-I mean us!"

"Of course, but then I think it would be best if you were to plan it yourself. I would only get in the way of your grand ideas."

"Yeah, you would, so you have all the free time this month."

"Yes. Yes. I must leave now for rehearsals before the ballet happening this day."

"What ballet?"

"The Swan Lake Ballet that I will be performing for this day? It's a special occasion to do-"

"Right. Right. You may go now then." The man excused her and then went back to watching the infuriating football game.

Odile walked away from the throne room to the halls where Nighthawk was waiting for her. "I got yur pictures here, little miss fine!"

"Thank you, Nighthawk." She took the pictures and ignored Klemper being chased by policemen. She focused on Vlad to recognized him as her now dead father. "Nighthawk, I have a deed to be done, but it must be done precisely through my specific orders. Do I make myself clear?" She asked nicely.

"You know that you can rely on me, girl."

"Then here's what I wish for you to do." She explained her plan. Nighthawk was to send an invitation to the ballet with a private note from the princess to Vlad, and make sure to change all of Vlad's written last names to Phantom.

At the hotel, Vlad was just coming from a relaxing swim at a pool before heading back to his room to find a letter on his bed. He opened it to find an invitation to the Swan Lake Ballet after the fifth chime of the day. Then he noticed that is was written for a, "Vladimir Phantom?" He saw that there was another paper added to it.

He took out the folded paper to see that it was a letter from Princess Odile. He read the letter aloud, "Dear Vladimir, you must be aware that this letter was written for a 'Vladimir Phantom', and it is. The truth is that we cannot have similar last names so please do not be insulted to be given a changed last name. I hope to see you at the ballet after the twenty-second chime of the day. I wish to meet you. I've heard that you wear fancy attire so going as you are is best. Sincerely, Odile Lily Plasmius."

"Phantom? You can't be serious! Not only am I stuck here, I have to forever share the surname of my greatest enemy! And I thought I could finally rid of my thoughts of the infuriating teen! But at least, I'm able to meet this Odile."

At the twenty-second chime, Vlad took a cab to the theater, and was greeted by bowing servants who led him to an exclusive balcony seat. He looked around wondering where Odile was. He thought she was late when the curtains opened.

Vlad, being a rich man, watched many ballets. This one being his top favorite so he enjoyed to see what the ghosts could do. Since they weren't allowed to use their powers, it was only natural that they'd do it like humans would but with different species included.

He looked forward to seeing who could be playing the white and black swan. When she appeared, Vlad swore that he had just seen the most beautiful female in the world. The white swan was absolutely graceful in her movements that she stole the spot light from every dancer. When she left, she left the stage with a spark of light that made the play a lot more interesting to watch as it was oddly filled with life.

Vlad thought the female was who her role was. A princess under a cursed who fell in love with a prince, and a wizard's daughter who is to trick the prince to profess his love to her. The vampire-like ghost even believed that the prince was in fact in love with her and everyone else adored or envied her. An absolute swan princess.

At the end, he was escorted out to the lobby where everyone was talking among themselves about the performance. "That was the best performance Princess Odile has ever done! Usually her performances were amazing, but this was really heartfelt!"

"I know! I'm so glad we got it on tape!"

"Oh, here she comes!" Everyone gave the dancer an applause.

Odile ignored all of them and she sauntered over to Vlad. "Mr. Phantom, I'm most fortunate to meet you at last."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you to. Though I am surprised that you want to meet me." The man gave a gentleman bow. He truly loved her performance so felt respectful towards her.

"Let us speak in private though. Come with me." She led him to the limo. She told the chauffeur, "Castle please." Then she looked to Vlad. "You must have a dozen questions to ask, but may I say first that I have been keeping track of your adventures as a ghost and your fights with Danny Phantom. I know that he is your arch enemy, and having his last name must be deplorable, but it was a moment notice that I realized that you were here."

"You kept track of me from here?" Vlad didn't think that was possible.

"Yes. I just realized how embarrassing that sounds, but I really am a fan of yours."

"I am honored, but how? I thought this place was cut off from the world outside."

"It is through the watchers. How careless of me to forget that you are new here. My excitement has given me the illusion that we've been friends for so long in this neighborhood." She held his hands, "Although I would like that. Becoming friends in a sort of daughter-father relationship no?"

The man blinked at her. "You are the princess, so I have not much to say, do I? But I am honored to be an idol of yours."

"Please, princess is just a formal term everyone use since Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "Likes to be noticed as a king. Now back to the watchers, they are purple eyeless men who reside in the library and write down history as well as record them into the satellite we have. They are able to do this because their eyes are actually outside of this mirror world and accessing technology and watching many different people in different time zones."

"That is astounding."

"Yes, so we have flawless history. Including the history of how Law Hood was trapped into this mirror. You know of it, too, correct?"

"Yes. Yes. Six years ago, a ten-year-old girl trapped this entire place in a mirror. It's truly unbelievable that a ten-year-old could do this."

"It did take all of her strength to the point that she had to enter the mirror powerless in order to not fade away...And you know, it's my sixteenth birthday next month." The girl pointed out.

"Congratulations! Wait, sixteenth birthday, so that must mean..."

"Yes. I am the girl who trapped this entire place into a mirror, but is now forced under law to not be able to get out. Then you understand what happened to my father. I have been lost these last six years without him, and you look exactly like him. I'll be completely honest with you, Mr. Plasmius, will you fill the void in my life and act in as my father?"

"I..I don't know what to say."

"I understand." She turned away with her head down. "It's a lot to process isn't it."

"No! No, not at all." Vlad held her arms and turned her around. "I will be honored to take your place as your father. As you should know, I've always wanted a child of my own, and if this will fill in your void, then it may do the same for me."

"Oh thank you father!" She hugged him. The man found this all weird but also felt overwhelming joy as his life did feel a void in his life filled. After the hug, Odile proposed an idea, "As our first act as united daughter and father, let's watch a Packers game and a series of Jack and Danny Fenton's humiliating moments!"

"Oh you know me so well! After all these years, I finally have a daughter!"

"You know you still have that failed clone, Danielle, as your daughter."

"Yes, but she was a mistake after all."

"I cannot argue with you there."

The two spent the rest of the days together watching Packer games, laughing at the Fenton's humiliation, playing random activities, watching gladiators and other warriors of different species fight to the unknown, and going to the library for Vlad to learn the truths of religions, government secrets, and legends' and myths' truths.

They tried to do all the father-daughter activities together in the entire month.

Their favorite time was when they wanted to bake pastries together. "My father loved to bake. He was very passionate about his home." The princess tied on her apron.

"And where would that be?"

"...Switzerland. He loved cheese so would make up these new ideas and make me taste them. He'd tease me that I was a mouse. I tried to bake with him, but I never had the patience, and end up burning the cookies, and the kitchen."

"Patience is key to making a delicious pastry." Vlad advised. "I always had a love for baking since I was a child. My father worked as a salesman. He could barely make a sell, so we were poor. So poor that we couldn't afford a single present for Christmas every year." His brows furrowed as he began remembering in detail. "It was our neighbor who gave me a baking book for Christmas! I kept telling my father to change his job, but he wouldn't! He was a stubborn old fool who wouldn't see what his family had become through his foolishness!"

"You must've been really angry. Poor kids were usually bullied at school back then."

The man chuckled. "The past is the past. I worked constantly throughout my childhood to get into college and not end up like my failure of a father."

"What about your mother? If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me."

"It's quite alright. There's not much to tell about her other than the fact that she abandoned me with my father to be with another man! She was a terrible mother anyway. She hated to clean, cook or be a mother altogether. She just stayed around because she had nowhere to go."

Odile felt guilty for asking. She already knew all this. "I didn't grow up with my mother, or even met her, but I guess I couldn't call her a bad mother. She was a traditional woman, and left me with this." She pulled out her topaz necklace. "Just like the tale, I can feel her love with this, hear her singing voice, but I cannot return to her. Would you like to hear? It is a short poem." She had the topaz in her palm and it glowed.

_Sweet little ghost child, a beautiful phenomena_

_No need for tears, no need for fears, listen to me with your little ears_

_Lay your sleepy head, and rest my ghost child_

_Let your dreams run wild_

_Sleep my darling child_

_My darling ghost child_

It stopped glowing.

"She has a beautiful voice." Vlad complimented.

"Yes, she does." She put her necklace back into her bodice. "Now shall we bake. Be warned, I might make a mess of things."

The two baked cakes, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, muffins, parfaits, and many other delicious treats leaving the kitchen and themselves an absolute mess. "This taste a bit dry." Odile commented on one of the cakes they made.

"It's nothing honey can't fix." Vlad took the jar of honey from the counter and poured the cake with it. "Let it soak into the cake, and it will taste delicious."

"Then I'll eat these gingerbread men." She took one from the tray and put the whole cookie in her mouth, and then spoke in a mouthful, "Aren't you going to eat one?"

The man laughed. "You're not all grace are you."

"That is only when I need to put a front." She gulped down her food. "First impressions are always the most important. As a little girl, I dreamed of being a queen."

"You'd certainly be fitted for the role."

"Yet, here, that position means nothing. I want to rule, or be the judge who'll decide whether a soldier pulls the trigger or not if I were in the human world. I know every law ever made."

"You must be really passionate."

"The law dictates the punishments and rewards to society when the opportunity presents itself."

"What about dancing?"

"It is only a hobby of mine. My father loved to see me dance. I did it to make him happy and proud for the time being. But when I rule, he would've been more proud than ever..." A deep sadness settled in her as she remembered that this was her father she was talking to.

A man who believed he lived ten years in solitude. She hurt him worse than anyone could ever do. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down. "I'm sorry." She whispered covering her eyes with her hands.

"It's alright." The man held her and rubbed her back for comfort. "He would've still be proud of you to have come this far. I know I am."

That broke her heart. She wanted her father back. She wanted him back so badly, but he's never coming back. She clenched the fabric of his suit and cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

After a tear-filled moment, Vlad was reminded that Odile was half a ghost, so she needed to sleep and go to the bathroom. He also learned that she was forbidden by law to turn human, but Odile reassured him that it was nothing exciting.

At her room, Odile couldn't sleep. Nighthawk was in her room getting her sleeping clothes ready. "Princess Odile, is somethin' wrong?"

"It is only my heart Nighthawk."

"Did my little girl fall for a boy?" The maid asked excitedly.

"No. What I feel is guilt. I killed my father. My own beloved father who has done nothing but loved me, and accepted even the worse of me. No boy nor man can ever give me pure love such as that. Every little girl lucky to have such a father knows that when walking down the aile. That is why there are father-daughter dances in them." She felt a fresh set of tears falling. "I miss the days that he'd hold my little hands and dance with me." She sniffed in loudly. "His last words to me were that he didn't want to get in the way of me achieving my dreams. Even if he...Even if he were to die. Now look at me. I have betrayed his love, and failed him!" The human part of her gasped for air as she cried.

Nighthawk rubbed her back soothing her. "Buttercup, such a great man such as yur father must surely still loves you."

"He does, but love what?" She wiped her face with her sleeve. "A reckless daughter who is to stay in a loveless oppressive marriage for all eternity or when someone is able to bring me peace."

"Now don't go talking like that!" Nighthawk put her hand under Odile's chin to face her. "The lord wouldn't have given you, your gifts if you weren't meant for greatness."

"I'm an atheist, Nighthawk." The princess took out her handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Doesn't matter! You get the gist of what I mean, don't ya! Like that Forrest guy in the movie said that maybe life is just us flutterin' in the wind or somethin' and we have a destiny both exist. These last six years, you were just flutterin' in the wind, but now destiny has a plan for you."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! You're the smart one! The good thing is that, I believe in you."

Odile highly doubted that that would help, but figured that it was better than no comfort at all. "Thank you Nighthawk."

The maid nodded with a big smile, and then asked, "Anyway, are you going to finish your cookies?"

The girl laughed softly. "Go ahead." She went to her bathroom to wash her face before going to bed.

Vlad, on the other hand, went to a familiar store. "Hello Miriam." The man greeted the cashier.

"Vlad! It's nice to meet you. It's been what? Almost a month. Not that I was counting or anything! I do that with all my customers since there's nothing to do here then give people directions, and stuff. There I go blabbering again. Sorry." The woman blushed bashfully. "So what can I do for you?"

"I am trying to think of a gift to give Ode."

"Ode? Wow, that's a big kind of preposition. Especially since it's gonna be an engagement party, too."

"If it's too much-"

"No! No! I'd be glad to help. I've been meaning to give Ode something, too. We can give them together."

"Really?"

"We never officially met, but I know she's a great princess." The woman gave a warm smile. "I wish she wasn't marrying the dictator. He's not a bad guy, but he doesn't love her. Just marrying her because she's popular. That ain't right. So how do you know Ode?"

"It may sound crazy, but she's a fan of me because I remind her of her father."

"No way. She told you that?"

"Yes. It sounds strange doesn't it, but after all these years of constant disappointment, her offer to be her father has been the best choice of my life. Afterlife that is."

"So are you going to walk her down the aile?"

"I don't know. We haven't discussed about that. But I won't bother her about that. If she want me at her side to deliver her away, I will decline."

"What?"

"She is about to wed a man she doesn't love. A good father wouldn't give her daughter away to him, and put his foot forward to stop this, but I am not her father."

"That is deep. Do you have kids?" Miriam leaned forward with her elbows on the counter with her chin on the back of her hands. Eyes fixed on the man.

The man sighed remembering his childless life. "Sadly no. I was unable to produce children when I was alive."

The woman arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"It's a sad story. I was sterile which must've happened from all the stress I've had in my life, or so my doctor said." Vlad responded sadly.

"Or a time ghost got to you." the woman muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! So the present! I got the perfect idea!" She went down disappearing in the counter and then bounced back up with a medium-sized square box. She opened it up and then out came a red ribbon.

"A ribbon?"

"Everyone at that party will give her big glamorous things, so why not go with a more modest approach." Then she whispered with a glint in her eye, "There's actually a secret to this ribbon."

"And what would that be?" Vlad wasn't much for magic. Being a ghost doesn't technically made you magical when there were facts to back up his powers.

"When pure love touches this ribbon, it gives whoever wears it three wish." She placed it on Vlad's hand and closed it. "Of course there are different definitions, opinions and theories about love from a scientific, magical or lazy point of view, but everyone and every_thing_ has their preferences."

Vlad blinked at her. He looked at the ribbon and then back at the woman who smiled at him. "I'm getting the sense that you're onto something, but won't tell me for the fun of it."

The woman's smirk widened. "The law makes you keep secrets." She winked. "Trust me or not, you don't have a date do you."

"Let me guess, you want to be my date."

"Do ya? I don't have to be your date if I don't have to, but if you want to? I look good in a dress if you don't know. I can show you pictures. No. That would be weird. I'll...stop talking now." She giggled nervously. "You probably thought I was cool for a second there."

"For a second yes."

"Just a second?" She pouted.

"Alright, for more than a second."

"Three seconds at best?" She had three fingers up with her mouth open trying to give the fun flirty wink. Vlad nodded unsure of whether to smile or not. "Oh god, I did something dorky didn't I. Yeah, I'm done." She blushed looking down. "Are we dating? I mean are we going to the party together! We're not dating! It's just A date! A date..."

Vlad chuckled. "Awkward as you may seem, I am charmed. At the seventeenth chime?"

"Yes. The seventeenth! See you next week! And make sure to take good care of the ribbon and not show it to Ode yet."

Vlad stared at the woman for a moment. At first, he paid no mind to her as just being another ghost, but then now he really is seeing the woman. She was a green ghost who had black pixie hair, yellow eyes, and adorable cheekbones with a nice figure as well. She was talkative and ditzy which only appealed as someone fun and not so much annoying. She really did have a great smile.

"You know what? Why don't you join us tomorrow? We're meeting for tea and cookies."

"Are you serious?" She had a big nervous smile.

Vlad couldn't help smiling a goofy smile. "Yes."

"Meeting the princess? Are you sure? I'm a blabber mouth. I don't want her to hate me."

"There is no need to worry. I assure you that she won't mind at all."

And so the next day, Ode was surprised by Miriam showed up, but then everything smoothed out when the girl explained herself that she has been in the city since the mirror incident and made a living here and loved Ode's dance performances.

"That is nice to know, and don't worry Miriam. I welcome you to our tea party." The ghost smiled kindly at her. "Are you my father's date to the celebration?"

"Yes! Well not date-date! Just a friend-date! Sorry, I'll close my mouth now." She covered her mouth.

Vlad smiled reassuringly at her. "I already told you that it is quite alright Miriam. Talk as much as you'd like. Right Ode?"

"Yes father. I'm actually curious of how you two met."

"Well, it's not that long of a story," Miriam started and explained. Vlad spoke a few times while she spoke the most, and they all actually had pleasant conversations about football games, baking, and grudges against their immortal arch enemies. Ode's own was Clockwork of course. Miriam happened to have no interest in sports, but loved to bake since she loves bread and has no mortal enemy. She was very forgiving.

Then the lady had to excuse herself when a servant fell and splashed the drinks all over Miriam.

"Fudge buckets! You're wet!"

"No worries. I'll just go home and clean myself there."

"No Miriam," Ode told her, "My servant will bring you to the guest room and take your clothes to be cleaned immediately and you can join us again."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. Go now." She ordered politely and the woman couldn't argue so went with the servant.

"I saw you trip him." Vlad whispered angrily at her.

"I needed time alone with you without it being an awkward moment." She whispered back, and then said, "You like this woman don't you."

"That is preposterous!"

"Father, you bought a random woman to our tea party. It only means that she could be special. And frankly, I like her."

"You do?" Vlad found himself relieved to hear that.

"She is quite nice and fitted for you. She looks fun to be around." Ode wasn't jealous at all that her father was spending time with another woman. That would've been creepy, and Ode did have a busy wasteful schedule so her father spending time with a wonderful woman while waiting for her would be an excellent thing. Unless it really did distract her father from her, would it become a problem.

"She is only a friend."

"Is that because she is no Maddie?" The female questioned seriously.

"No! Of course not! Maddie had more class!" The man crossed his arms.

"But this one has..." The teen supplied.

"Isn't this something fathers and daughters don't discuss?"

"Every relationship is unique, and if I am to see more of her, which I am not against, I believe that it is best that you tell me so right now of all her good and bad parts to help you know which way to bat. You have been a single man for a long time. I'm only happy that you focused on another woman than someone unfitted for you."

"...I suppose you're right. Reflecting back, Maddie was an amazing woman, but looking at Miriam now, Maddie lacked that missing part of me. A part I haven't felt in a long time."

"And this part being..."

"A part being that I haven't felt fun with anyone."

"A different fun than ours? We have fun all the time, don't we?"

"Of course darling." Vlad took her hands for reassurance. "The fun I'm talking about is something highly inappropriate to talk about with you, but what I feel isn't a bordering of obsession but more of a chance of thoughtless happiness."

"I believe you mean a happiness without purpose. Maddie was to fulfill the role of the perfect wife to give you a perfect family which was something your parents couldn't provide for you, but with Miriam, it's just her that you are seeking."

"Yes. I believe that is it."

"But you only met her twice, so go about this slowly father. For the sake of your heart if you do fall in love with her."

"You're right. But don't worry about me love. I have all the time in the world as my devilishly handsome self." Vlad pride his beauty. Ode giggled. "What? You don't think you're old man can do it? "

"No father. Miriam is certainly a lucky woman. Perhaps she'd have a front seat of the wedding as my stand-in mother." Ode said. "...Father, will you-"

"Odile, darling, I know that you must have dreamed of the day that your father would walk you down that aile, but I cannot go through with that. I don't want to give you away to that man. If I could have you leave him at the altar, I would."

There was a moment of silence. Ode then took back her hands placing them on her lap. "I understand...but my father once told me that not everyone can back from war. Including the queen. I supposed he was talking about life, too. Law Hood is a peaceful place with a few over exaggerated laws, but it does make the best of lives. If my loveless marriage can keep Dictator Spencer from abusing the laws on the citizens, then it is a risk I am willing to take."

"...You shouldn't lie to yourself Ode. You don't care what happens to the people."

"It's easier to lie than to admit the truth is it not?" She questioned indignantly. "Like it is easier to hate than it is to forgive. You never forgave anyone in your life. How can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For going through with this lie for six years!" She shouted at him. "I know you're there, but in the same time you're not! Why won't you come out already you coward, and tell me the truth!" The teen got up and marched away.

"Wait! Odile! Don't you dare walk away! Don't you dare walk away from me young lady! Come back here this instant!"

Ode walked away anyway to end up at her room, and break the mirror with her fist, and knock down or tear anything she could find. When there was nothing else to wreck, she huddled down in tears.

Miriam came back to find Vlad alone. "Where's Ode?"

"We had a fight when I told her that I wouldn't walk her down the aisle." The man responded looking angry and disappointed. When that anger softened, it was evident that he was disappointed in himself. Miriam sat next to him.

"You told her the reason right?"

"Yes I did! But she just called me a coward. Most of what she said in the end didn't make sense. What did she mean she lived in a lie for six years, and how is it my fault?"

"It's not Vlad." She told him soothingly. "She misses her real father, and I guess your answer reminded her of what she did. She killed her father when the Law Hood was making him suffer. It's not a surprise that she would lash out at you."

"Then it is my fault."

"No. It's not anyone's fault, but Odile probably feels like she's the biggest one at fault here."

"You're right. I need to go to her now, and there's a chance that she won't want me at the wedding, but the least I can do is give her my-I mean our gift. If you don't mind, of course."

"Go for it! Oops, being corny again."

"And it's delightful my dear." He kissed the back of her palm and ran off to find Odile. He came across the first maid who as coincidentally Nighthawk. "Do you know where Ode is?"

"She doesn't wanna see you! What daddy doesn't walk her own daughter down the aisle. Nuh uh! You are not getting a feet near her room!"

"Thank you." The man ran to her room feeling like a dunce for not knowing that that would be where she would run off to. At his daughter door, he knocked on the door. "Odile, I know that you are in there, and you probably won't believe me or accept it, but I am truly sorry. I know that you want your father to walk you down that aisle, but if he truly loved you then he wouldn't be giving you away to this man even if the world depended on it. I will understand if you don't want me at your birthday celebration or at the wedding, but please accept my gift." He faced the maid would chased after him. "If you would, please give this to her." He took out a blue box wrapped with a yellow velvet ribbon.

The man went back to Miriam and the both of them left the place by limo. "So are we not going to the party? It'd be awkward, but I picked out a dress and all, and, wait, I'm being selfish. Sorry."

Vlad sighed through his nose. "It's alright. You can still go without me."

"It'd be pretty lame going without a date. I'd still go for the party food, but it'd be better going with someone." She stared at him expectantly. "The least you can do as big daddy is go to your daughter's engagement party. Any way, I was hoping you could go with a crown. That's on fire! That'd be awesome! But wouldn't burn your hair obviously-"

"Wait. What?"

"Burning crown?"

Then it donned on Vlad's mind. He just remembered now that he bought something with him. Been to blind by happiness to truly form a plan. "It's by law that only Odile cannot rebel against the Dictator correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't see-"

"Miriam, we are going to that party."

"Okay, but whatever you're planning, you won't get far. Security' packed tight."

"There will be no need to worry. Everything will go perfectly." He told her with a sly smirk.

Miriam arched an eyebrow at him but shrugged. "Whatever you say, but don't do anything really stupid. Ode wouldn't be able to handle losing another dad." The woman placed her hand on his own hoping that it wouldn't happen.

Vlad was going ahead with his plan while Ode was in her torn room staring up at the ceiling from the floor covered in feathers. Her make up was a mess and hair in a tousle. Nighthawk knocked on the door and then let herself in. "Princess Odile, you awake honey?"

"Insufferably so. I thought that I could contain such emotions, but I bleed, and left scarcely breathing and light headed."

"You jus' need a bit of grub in your tummy and you'll feel better. Get up, girl and eat yur grub or I'm gonna eat it first."

Odile got up and stumbled a bit, but then got her balanced and walked to her bathroom to fix herself.

"Don't you want your maids to help you with your hair. Dictator Spencer," She saluted, "might want to see you."

"Please not say the name. The name has taken my freedom! My youth! My father! Now the name plans on taking that last shed of pride I have! Well there's one thing he hadn't taken from me!"

Nighthawk found the girl's words sounding dangerously odd. "Princess?"

Odile exited the bathroom with her silver hair in a bun. "Stop with your ungenuine worry for me Nighthawk. Being Dictator Spencer's," She saluted, "eyes will not stop me!" The gun from six years ago was in her hand.

Nighthawk was very still with widened eyes. Completely speechless until the girl had the gun pointed at her head. "I've seen my father. The king stands, and the queen shall fall."

"Stop Princess Odile! You don't have to do this!"

"Stop! It's what I have to do! I was a coward to do this before but now I'm not!"

"Okay, it's true! I tell Dictator Spencer," she saluted, "everything. But he hasn't done anything to hurt you. He even gave you this month free to see that man again to feel like you have a father again. So just put down the-" The woman was almost shot.

"Shut up. Shut up! I withheld my anger for years! I was just a lost little girl in a woman's body but I am becoming of age so shut up! Do you really think I'm that kind and sweet person? It's these rules! These rules making me do this! If it wasn't against the law to kill, I would have killed you and everyone her a long time ago! From now on, stop pretending to be my friend and tell that name that if we are to be married, I want you removed. LEAVE!" She pulled the trigger again.

Nighthawk had her hands up nodding along to her words, and then quickly got away from the maniac having dropped the present that Vlad gave her to give.

When the maid was gone, the teen began giggling to herself until she was full out laughing at what she did. She fell back on her butt until she could breathe. "Stupid bitch. She should've known I can't even kill myself...but if I could...Kill instead of escape..." Fresh tears fell as she stared at her gun that started the election six years ago. "You love a monster, father."

At the hotel, Vlad found exactly what he needed. The ring of rage and the crown of fire. "Only Pariah Dark was the one to break the rules with the help with these two. I forgot I had these since they've been hidden within a false tooth of mine after returning from the dead in case anyone came to my mansion and raided through my prize possessions. Now all I have to do is take out that false tooth, and activate it to maximize their sizes back to normal. I will save my daughter if it is the last thing I'll do."

Suddenly, the man was zapped.

"Is he the one, Dictator Spencer?" A policeman questioned.

"Yes." The dictator walked into the room. "He's exactly what I need to make my princess mine forever."

A/N: Odile's insane. She contained herself for six years acting like an actual princess to everyone that it was only bound to happen.


	3. Pure love

Chapter 3: Pure love

It was the day of the birthday party and the servants, maids and practically every other ghosts were preparing the celebration at the castle's backyard. Odile was in her room having not exited or seen Vlad since the day that he rejected walking down the aisle. Yet, she still gave him and Miriam their invitations.

She found the present Vlad was supposed to give her, himself. She thought the ribbon was Miriam's idea since Vlad's usual presents were big when she was a child. The best birthday she could remember was when Vlad bought her to Disney Land, and made her queen of the amusement park where all the fairy tales creatures there bowed to her, and gave her cupcakes.

Her father also played her royal subject, and compliment her on her kindness towards her other subjects. The girl chuckled at the memory. She may want power, but she wasn't a tyrant. A perfect queen was one who could fool her servant and enemies into her side and keep them under control without the idiotic sympathies from murdering those who deserve it. As long as everything went her way and she was mark down as the best queen in history just like Queen Elizabeth, but better, she would feel complete success.

Ode decided to use the ribbon at the wedding since her father was most likely not going to be there.

She sighed feeling the repetition of loneliness. She hated her father. Hated him so much because he was right. Always saying the right things, but she just never listens. She wanted to see him again despite her pride, but her guilt and embarrassment wouldn't let her.

Unknown to her, her father was in the dungeon of the castle. Vlad was waking up and slowly recognized where he was.

He was in a darkened small room with green light glowing afar. He saw the bars to know that he was imprisoned. His wasn't in shackles though. He crawled over to the bars since the room was really that small. He looked out and saw that he really was what could be identified as a dungeon.

He tried to remember what happened but only knew that he blacked out. He suddenly noticed that a tooth was missing. A very important tooth. "Buttered biscuits! It's gone!"

"What is gone?" Dictator Spencer appeared before him. "Are you talking about this?" He revealed the fang in his gloved hand and crushed it."

"No! You'll leave them in miniature form forever!"

The man guffawed. "Don't make me laugh. I already maximized their size and they are destroyed."

"That is a lie! You cannot destroy the ring of rage and crown of fire!"

"That's where you're wrong. You see, as long as their power is transferred to another source, the items are rendered useless and so are destroyed."

"But where would you transfer such power!"

"To the core of all this power. You do know how I am capable of wielding people under my law don't you? It's actually all thanks to your lovely daughter." The man grinned menacingly.

"Ode? What has she have to do with any of this?! I swear that if you-"

"SILENCE!" Vlad's mouth shut by force. "Now let me explain since I've been dying to tell this to you. You have been asleep for the past few days and now it's the day of your daughter's birthday. The day that she will be of age to wed which will set my Law Hood free from this mirror. How, you ask? It's simple. You haven't seen me for the last month, haven't you? Well, I didn't want to get in the way of your bonding time. You noticed it, too, right? She loves you so much. Her own father."

Vlad muffled.

"You will walk that stupid girl down that aisle and make her truly believe you have forgiven her for all her past deeds no matter what she says. And when the daughter-father dance commence, I will have her turn human and you will kill her with this knife by my command under law." The man threw a hunting knife in front of the man. "Once she becomes a full breed of ghost, she will be trapped and will watch you die in front of her allowing the tremendous power she had been forced to hold. That power will go to the universal gem where I won't have to make laws by written words, but whatever I say will be law and changed when I say so controlling everyone's will in my hand. I WILL BE GOD!"

Odile was in a different room getting dressed for her birthday party. She was dressed in a yellow princess gown matching her pure yellow eyes. It had puffy sleeves, and she had to wear elbow-length yellow gloves. Her silver hair was made into an up-do bun and accessorized with a tiara. She would never take off her topaz necklace and couldn't hide it by the tight bodice so it was shown proudly around her neck. Matching earring dangled from her earlobes.

"You look beautiful." The part human turned around to see Vlad standing at the door with a smile.

"Father!" She lifted her skirt to run to him on her high heels. She embraced him strongly as she missed him terribly. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Now how can I do that to my beautiful daughter. Fathers and daughters get into fights you know."

"But not in fights like ours."

"Every relationship is unique in their own way."

Odile smiled loving to hear her father use her own words for a change. "Are you coming to the wedding?"

"Yes." The man responded warmly. "After much thought, I realized that the least I can do is brighten your day, but seeing you now, you're practically an angel."

"Angels and ghost. The only similarity they have is that they are not alive. One has purpose and a home. The other is lost, and cannot truly have a place called home. I feel like I'm both except a part of me is alive, yet that still doesn't help give me comfort. I'm glad you're here father. I am truly sorry about the other day."

"Bygones are bygones. We are a family," He placed the side of his forefinger under her chin and had thumb softly pressed against her chin. "And most families forgive one another for love is stronger than pride for them." Then the man placed his hands on her shoulders. "I forgive you for everything. Even if I were to die, I will always forgive you."

Odile felt both unsure and comforted by those words. "...Are you sure?"

"Trust me. You can have your doubts for what is trust without a little doubt to act in safety of those around you. Don't you trust me Odette?"

"What? You just called me.."

"Oh, slip of the tongue! The black and white swan do have similar names after all."

"Yes...Yes, of course...And I do trust you! I do! If anything, I trust you the most out of everyone because I love you, father!" She shouted out honestly. Feeling her chest swell up as she truly believed that this life with her father could work out if he won't leave her.

"And I love you, too, sweetheart. And I will walk you down that aile. You may be in a loveless marriage, but you're certainly not in a loveless family. That, I can make sure of." Vlad meant those words. Almost every word coming from his heart, while others are being forced to be said. His heart broke when he saw the relieved joyful smile on his daughter's face that he received a second hug and, "I love you father. We will never separate again."

Vlad hesitantly hugged her back stroking her hair without messing it. After a moment, Odile stepped back. "Is Lady Miriam here with you?"

"Yes! Of course! She's waiting back at the party. I'll be with her right now. And Odile," He cupped her cheek. "You are important to me."

Tears formed at the teen's eyes as she subtly remembered her father telling those words to her when he specifically told her to not start a war. She nodded turning away to get a handkerchief to wipe the tears away since she was to make an entrance.

Vlad exited and went into the room where Dictator Spencer was getting read in a fancy black and white tux. Servants without ears were with him. "Phase one in gaining her trust and walking her down the aile is complete."

"Good. Then we'll proceed to phase two. Return to your date and don't act suspicious." The dictator responded.

Vlad bowed and then left to the party where Miriam was enjoying the hor d'oeuvres. She was dressed in a fun short sleeveless purple dress with a black sash around her waist and small floral prints for the upper part that was a heart neckline. The skirt was ruffled with zebra prints. Her hair was in curls and gladiator shoes. She didn't like shoes with high heels.

She gulped down her food before asking, "How did it go with Ode?"

"Perfect." He responded.

"So you're really going through with this after all. Giving her away."

"It does infuriate me, but I can't let my daughter go through it alone like she has been for these last six years."

The two walked around the party talking to each other and other people until there were horns blowing. Everyone looked up to the balcony. "Greet her as if your life depended on it, Princess Odile Lily Plasmius!"

Odile entered the balcony with grace and poise. Everyone cheered for her telling her happy birthday.

"Now bring your hands together for the righteous, magnificent, lovable king and dictator, DICTATOR SPENCER!"

The crowd roared for him as he came out to the same balcony and stood mightily next to the princess that he just overshadowed. He raised his hand having the whole place silent that not even the cricket ghosts chirped. "My people! We are here for a valuable reason and that reason alone! I will not waste your time, so I shall announce it right now. I and my princess are getting married!"

The crowd roared and then silenced when the man raised his hand again. "It is a royal wedding so I expect everyone to be disciplined and follow their duties to the T." He grinned.

Vlad looked at Odile who looked like she wasn't bothered at all. The two exited and then joined everyone at the party.

The princess had to stay by the dictator's side throughout the whole event so Vlad couldn't get a moment with her alone. It was an awkward moment when the four of them met.

"Dictator Spencer." Miriam curtsied. "It is an honor to finally meet you. You were practically a ghost for the whole month last month." She giggled nervously. "Sorry."

The man chuckled. "I had to attend to my duties as dictator of course."

"Yes. Duties. Dictator duties." She looked to Vlad to say something.

The man smiled at her, and then at the dictator, "You must feel fortunate to marry such a beautiful strong woman, Dictator Spencer."

"Yes. Beautiful and _strong_." He held her chin possessively. "Her very smile could brighten the whole room." Odile smiled on cue. The man bent down to kiss her.

Vlad interrupted, "Uhm, the music is beautiful."

"Yes. We have the band from the titanic. They are to play for the wedding as well." The dictator responded.

"Will the two of you be having your private dance?"

"Yes, but after the father-daughter dance." Odile's eyebrows raised hearing that for the first time and smiled at Vlad. "I heard about you and my princess, so it would my gift to her to dance with the man she replaced her old father with. Well, we have to attend to other guests."

"Of course."

The two left and disappeared into the crowd of ghosts. Vlad grimaced.

"He seems decent. At least he doesn't beat her."

"But neglect isn't a better substitute, and every man changes after the ceremony." Vlad retorted bitterly. "I need to retire early. Excuse me Miriam."

"Wait, Vlad." She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go together. It'd be a bore without you." She gave a well-meaning smile. She put the man's hand on her hip to escort her properly out of the party.

Everyone was at the party, and obviously wouldn't leave until the princess and Dictator retired, so the two had to leave by foot.

After a long moment of silence, Miriam sighed.

"Are your feet hurting?" Vlad asked.

"No. It's just that I'm remembering weird memories. I remember six years ago when I'd enter doors to place I remember and only I knew of. Isn't the ghost zone just a place of memories?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it that way. I'll admit that I've been to places all around the world, almost every time zone, and every place in the ghost zone just to find this place for the sake of vengeance."

The woman gave a small soft laugh. "And how is it working for you now? Still seeking vengeance?"

"No. That was once a upon a time when I was lost and foolish as a hybrid. This place had made me reflect on what is the most important: Forgiveness and love."

"Law Hood isn't a terrible place. We're still allowed to hate and love. Act out love, but not act out hate. Doesn't that make this a better place than the human world with all that _murdering_?" The woman blankly looked down at the ground. "At least here, we have all the time in the world to forgive, love, and understand." She held the man's hand.

There was a moment of silence and then Miriam asked, "You know what's funny? In the human world, there were movies where a ghost moves on to the other world when they completed a goal. Before, I tried various ways to find that goal, and then found one, but then here I am."

"You want to stop being a ghost?"

"I'm very old Vlad. How I speak is just me going with the time zone. I believed in heaven, and thought I'd go directly there, but here I am. A ghost right before your eyes without her family around because they left to that place. I'm still wondering to this day of why God forgotten about me, or why my family left me behind?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to answer that."

"It's okay. It's good to finally get that out in the open, and you make me glad that I am a ghost. I hope to get to know you and Miriam better. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. She's very fond of you too."

"Really?! She likes me?!" The woman was greatly surprised.

"Yes. She finds you nice and quite fun to be around."

"She does?! I-I'm so happy! I thought she would've hated me!"

"That seems to be a false assumption Mi-"

The man was suddenly kissed by her. A kiss that made the worries on his shoulders float off a little. Miriam slowly pulled away. "Sorry! I got so excited that I wanted to kiss you! Ode likes me! Our...! Sorry, getting ahead of myself there. I figured that because I...I really love the two of you. I know it sounds weird, but It's nice to have a family." Her face lit up by those words.

Vlad's heart shattered internally. For there was a knife hidden in his jacket. By the power of the dictator under law, his tongue wouldn't let him form the words to admit the truth. "It absolutely is." He kissed the woman's hand and bought her home.

"Wow, that was a loooong walk. I'm so ready for a bubble bath." At her door, the two looked at each other. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"And I to you. I'd say sleep well, but we don't sleep, so...bathe well."

The female didn't know how to take that so made an awkward blushing face. "Ooookay." They laughed.

"Sorry. I'm not so great with goodbyes." Especially as time ticked closer to his sin.

"Then just say a 'see you later'. It's technically not a goodbye. Not the way you mean, if that's what you mean. I don't know what you mean." She closed her mouth from speaking more like an idiot.

Vlad approached the woman closer and kissed her softly. "See you later, Miriam." The man turned around.

Before he left out of sight, Miriam told him, "Vlad, Ode is really lucky to have you as her father! If it means anything coming from me! I-I'll go now." She ran into her apartment.

Vlad didn't find comfort in her words when he took out the knife from his jacket.

Then came the day of the wedding. It was to start at the seventeenth chime. Before that, Odile woke up at the ninth chime having only eight hours to get ready since and then attend the wedding ceremony at the abbey of the Law Hood.

Dictator Spencer picked out the wedding dress for her. It was an elegant low backless, soft flowing, lace sheath wedding gown. Her silver hair was in a sleek braided bun with a chic bridal headpiece with feathers and crystals.

Odile wanted the ribbon to be included so the hairstylist made due by adding the ribbon to the braid. At least the color matched her red lips and red heels.

It didn't look princessy like her other dresses, but it wasn't really Ode's wedding.

It was eight hours of making sure her hair was perfect without a strand in sight, making sure her make up was symmetrical and complimentary, and there was not a single strand sticking out of her wedding dress.

This was the hardest thing to do in all her six years on the 'princess' job. It was the hardest since she had to sit or stand still and be _patient_. She tried to fill her mind with things to think about without making any expression.

After the bore, she remembered that it'd take about thirty minutes to get over the ceremony just standing and smiling at her new husband. There was one good part of the ceremony.

"I thought you looked beautiful the night before, but you look absolutely stunning now." Vlad complimented her when he entered the room where the bride was to wait until it was time.

"Are you sure? Everything I've worn to this day have been very princess-like."

"Supposedly Dictator Spencer," He saluted, "Wishes to see you in a new light." And a new dress where he is able to stab without any fabric getting in the way.

"The light I wish to see is locking the abbey's doors and windows and lit this whole place to the ground before my very eyes, but with only the people I hate inside it. I'll distract the others with fireworks."

Vlad blinked at her. The teen giggled, "I may have a beautiful face, father, like a swan, but I'm a monster inside willing to bite my enemy's neck and drown them without any hope of surviving."

"You are just having cold feet darling. It does bring out the sociopaths in us Masters." He stood beside her. The two looking at the mirror.

"Masters?"

"Did I say Masters? I met Plasmius! There I go being a josher, again. It has only been a year since I've dead. I haven't completely forgotten the human I once was." Vlad wished he would shut up, but he slowly began to see something.

Blue eyes with a yellow ring like the sky having a solar eclipse. Black velvet hair, sun-kissed skin and a younger face, and names floating in his mind. "Odile, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes?"

"Your father is dead correct?"

"Y-yes."

"And by dead, how exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, did he go to a light or just to an unknown place?"

"I..." Odile's heart panicked. If Vlad acknowledges that he's her real father, the old law would take effect. "He went to the light. He was a half-ghost just like your before, but when I let his human life go, his ghost self brightened and then disappeared after a flash of light released from his body." She took the idea from movies that she watched about ghosts.

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"...I was only curious. Miriam told me yesterday that she was the only one in her entire family to have become a ghost, and believes that they went to heaven." The man lied as well.

"She must be lonely."

"She is. She wishes to be a part of our family." Vlad told her, and the girl touched her topaz necklace. "As just a friend perhaps."

The little girl smiled at the man who was her father.

Then a bridesmaid entered telling them that it was time. The father and bride looked at each other. Vlad raised his forearm to her, "As promised."

The bridesmaid gave her the bouquet of white lilies. Odile interlocked with his arm and walked out of the room with him. At the aisle, they both took a deep breath, before walking down the aisle. Every ghost was off their seat staring at the beautiful bride.

Dictator Spencer was at the altar standing like a gentleman in a military suit that he did not deserve.

Reaching there, Odile took a step forward only to be held back by her father firmly holding her arm. "Father?"

Vlad didn't want to do this. Not one bit that how he felt was worse than death, but he couldn't control himself. His arm was loosening, and he said roughly, "I just want you to know that I love you Ode."

"I'm not dying father." Ode kissed his cheek and walked up the few steps to stand in front of her husband.

Vlad walked to the empty seat for him next to Miriam who looked proud for him. It was an antagonizing hour for both Ode and Vlad and felt worse when it came to the "I do." The man wanted to punch the man before he was able to kiss his daughter.

After the ceremony, everyone was moved to the reception where the guests had a cocktail hour as the bride and groom were to make their entrance together again.

"Ode was really beautiful." Miriam commented. "But I thought she'd dress like royalty. Not that I'm complaining or anything. She has a beautiful back. That's a weird thing to say. I think these cocktails are effecting me."

"You're a ghost." Vlad reminded her.

The woman blushed. "Sorry. I can't stop thinking about yesterday. Pouring myself out there all of the sudden and...kissing you. It was a nice kiss! But we've known each other for like three days. And there was a weeks gap in between. I just...Vlad, are you listening?"

"Huh? My deepest apologies Miriam, what were you saying?"

"Nevermind. It's not my day."

"Don't say that."

"No. It's okay. You're obviously worried about our- I mean your daughter marrying a man that you hate. It must be killing you. No pun intended. Was that a pun? I'll stop talking." She noticed Vlad stopped listening so went along with the silence gulping down a few more cocktails.

Then the couple made their appearance, the guests and them eat their food and then the two cut the wedding cake. Before they could get a piece of cake, there was to be the father-daughter dance but with only Vlad and Odile on the dance floor.

Odile gave him a joyous smile while Vlad gave an empty one. The music began to play, and Miriam surprised Vlad when she was on stage. She sang Katy Keith's song, "Daddy dance with me".

Odile whispered to him, "She wanted to see me during the week you were gone. She ended up becoming our singer when she tried to sing for me at my balcony. I did not hear her til this day like you."

Vlad listened to the woman to know that the woman's voice sounded familiar. Ode knew that singing voice. She tried not to form tears when it could be her mother on that stage. Despite the marriage, she was happy to know that her family was complete and with her.

She laid her eyes on her father's shoulder. Vlad took the signal so took out the knife from his back. He held Odile's head to stay on his shoulder to not see what was to come. Miriam stopped singing when the knife glint by the light.

The woman was about to scream, but one of the band members stopped her. Everyone else in the crowd was in it of a bloody show, but not the full plan.

Vlad closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish I could stop myself."

"Father?"

Then there was a clang on the floor. Odile moved back and looked down to see the knife. There was a moment of silence, and then a gun thundered in the room.

Vlad fell to ground with a gun wound to the leg that began to degrade into ectoplasm that disappeared as well.

"NO!" Odile felt complete and utter rage that her whole body burned a gray fire. A tube snapped down from the ceiling and her power was being sucked through.

Miriam got her mouth free. "ODE MAKE A WISH!"

Ode heard her. "I WISH THAT ALL OF YOU WERE-"

Then there was a pause. Ode wasn't in the ball room anymore but what appeared to be space. "What?" She was floating through the place with boundless stars, galaxies and milky ways.

"You were about to create a big mistake Odette." A strong yet graceful female voice told her.

"...The universal gem?"

"Figured it out quickly have you?"

"I am not slow-witted, and have little patience for riddled answers." She responded crisscrossing her legs. "Thank you. If I had made that wish, it would've included Miriam, if she was my mother."

"You are welcome, but that is not the only reason you are here. Your power is within me, and like the other items I have been powered by, they are with me as well. With your power, my power is capable of giving the chosen elective the power to control other creature's wills through speech."

"Are you allowing this?"

"I do not wish to, but I have no free will of my own. I was created to connect through other living beings with the chains of their spirits connected through me if I could come in contact with them. In the human world, I was destroyed by the eruption of a volcano before the humans could find me. Being a being of power never doing one's duty led me here to the ghost zone and then your mirror."

"For a being connected to our wills and controlled through written words, you are not very strong on the outside, but that's not the case. Dictator Spencer won."

"He had not yet Odette. You haven't powered me to full capacity. All you have to do is calm down."

"Calm down! How can I calm down when my father is dead?!"

"He is not dead, yet, and I can change that. I will revert your energy back into you with a special gift, but in return, you must learn patience."

"Learning a virtue isn't as easy as you'd believe."

"Your lack of patience caused you to be blind to loyalty and have your father disappeared before your eyes! You will find a way to gain the patience you have yet to acquire!"

"What more patience can I have?! I've waited six years!"

"You've been lost for six years!"

"Then I waited eight hours sitting and standing for a stupid wedding that I was supposed to be killed in to power your stupid gem!" She shouted with a child voice. She was back in her ten-year-old form. "I am like a swan who is graceful, intelligent, beautiful and PATIENT! I have the potential to become the best queen of the whole universe because I am a Masters! And a Plasmius! I was only seven when I could use powers no one else could!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

A sudden gust of wind blew Ode to do flips until the wind stopped. "I will raise my voice at whoever I please! You are nothing but a coward! You have all this power! But the problem is that you don't know how to use it! You don't know anything! You let other words fill your mind and give you a purpose that led to a man using you into making him a god!...You will listen to me!" She reverted back to her sixteen year old form. "Heal my father!"

An image appeared and Vlad was healed back to normal. "Now release him of the law that will kill him if he fully acknowledges that he is my real father."

"I cannot do that!"

"WHY?!"

"I-It's because written word is law. Even if you shout at me, the pen is mightier than the sword or in this case, y-you."

"You are lying to me!"

"I-I, please, it is my promise to the first person to control me! I am to obey every written law for me and provide it as it must be! I cannot break a promise! You must understand! But I do have an alternative. As long as he doesn't follow the specifics of the law, he will not fall under it. I will make him younger to your age with his memories back, since it is written that he is a threat for he is a man of and above his forties!"

"But will it take effect when he becomes forty?" Ode changed her tone to a softer pleasant tone that made the universal gem seemed at ease.

"The law also recognizes you as his younger daughter, but now of same age but a birthday before yours make him younger. It won't recognize him at all even til then!"

"Thank you. Now about Dictator Spencer..."

"He still has control over me by law to prevent you from killing him."

"Don't worry. I won't kill him here in law hood." The female smirked. "When I come back, I am your queen no matter where I voyage to. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

The girl reverted back to her form, and then wished to have a new outfit before breaking out of the tube. She created a mirror behind the dictator to push him out of law hood into the ghost Zone and then pulled his gun out to shoot him.

She left him for dead in a heart beat and then head back to Law hood. She landed on the stage where the gray fire dissipated around her to reveal her new outfit.

She was in a black dress that was with a black feather mullet skirt, corset with straps, thigh-high laced stockings and dangerously sharp red high heels. Her topaz necklace turned into a circlet symbolizing as her crown. Her silver hair was still in a bun but with the red ribbon tied to it instead of it being in a braid.

"Dictator Spencer is dead!" She had her fists at her sides showing that she did not salute. "And I am your new queen! Kneel!"

They knelled before her. Except for Miriam who ran over to a younger Vlad. The new queen continued, "All orders by Dictator Spencer personally such as saluting to him or following his orders are now annulled! But the other laws shall continue! You may all believed that Dictator Spencer wasn't a bad person, but that was only what you saw on the surface of his nature! He was waiting for the right moment to use my power to give him the control of all our wills and use them for horrendous deeds! But I will not do that! Law Hood is a place of peace and to be a successful queen, the people must be in peace."

She paused to let her words sink in and then questioning and waiting faces looked at her.

"I will make way for any of you who wishes to leave this place to the ghost zone once again and no longer be under law! But remember, there is no law out there! Other ghosts and people will hurt you! They will steal from you! And not be polite to you!"

There was a gasp at the last statement. Especially to the hard workers.

"So you may stay or return to the Law Hood if you wish. And as your queen, I will not be here, but the watchers will have my contacts if you need me. I have much to journey to the outside world and perhaps find ways to make Law Hood even better!"

"Will you ever remove other laws like the milk law?!" One of the civilians questioned.

"That is a good question." Ode said in a softer yet still powerful voice. "The power, the being, that made this all possible, the universal gem, has made the laws on our wills happen, and wishes to continue to do so by a promise that it has made. I will not force it to sway from such a promise, and not make you believe that lifting laws will give you optimism to sin. Like I said before. If you wish for such freedom, you may leave Law Hood to do so! Do I make myself clear!"

"YES QUEEN ODILE!" The crowd responded.

"Please, call me Queen Ode."

"YES QUEEN ODE!"

"Then I will do my duty and create the bridge." She flew to Miriam first, "Bring him to the hospital." She then flew out of the reception room and went to the very end of the Law Hood's country and used her power to form a bridge with a mirror.

After making sure the bridge was of use, and limiting it's escape for certain people like underaged children going alone, she went to the hospital to find Miriam there with a Vlad who woke up.

"Ode!" The man got off the bed to hug her. "I am so glad you're safe. I remember. I remember everything!"

The new queen teared up with a smile hugging the man back. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just so glad to have you back after all these years."

They continued to hug until they took a seat on the bed. Ode explained everything that happened to them. "Now you are of younger age than me." She made a mirror for him to see.

"I'm cursed to be a teenager?" Vlad felt his smooth face. His blue eyes bigger and dark grey hair tied back.

"You can still age to a man, and be in Law Hood without the law taking effect whatsoever." Ode responded. "And you are still a half-ghost hybrid, and we can be a family." She looked at Miriam who has been sitting next to them. "Miriam..."

The woman laughed nervously looking away. "I know. It's hard not to figure me out when you hear me sing every night..." The woman stood up and faced them. "Yeah, I'm your...mother. I've been in here for the last six years and was too much of a coward to do anything or see you. I did see you at your dance performances always, but I just..."

Ode hugged her. "It's alright. You were raised by tradition. It's not the easiest thing to change from. I'm just so glad you're here, and thank you for the gifts. They mean a lot to me."

Miriam was shocked by the reaction, and then broke into tears as she finally held her daughter. Vlad joined into the hug.

After a heartfelt moment, Ode wanted to get out of Law Hood already. She had the crowd gather at the bridge to have a formal goodbye.

"Citizens and future non-citizens of Law Hood! This is no longer a prison nor the only home you may have! I bless you with a great life as a ghost and remember that this is now your home and your sanctuary!"

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" A man shouted, and everyone repeated it with fists to the air instead of their chest.

Ode waved goodbye and then left with her new family into the ghost zone and then created a mirror to enter the human world.

The End

Epilogue

Clockwork was in tower watching the time go on, and was unaware of a blast coming from his back. He looked back to see Odile.

"You're obviously not surprised to see me." The female told him as she approached him in her ghost form. Her voice having a more sultry appeal. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, because I have an advantage over you. You cannot foresee my future, correct?"

"Yes. How were you able to accomplish such a feat?" The man asked calmly.

The teen grinned at him as she put her arms around him. "Wouldn't you like to know." She giggled stepping back. The feathers of her skirt turning into black wings behind her. Beneath she was wearing a pair of black hot pants. "You knew that you could've saved my father by making him younger."

"You pleaded me to make him forget you."

"I was ten!" She barked. "But I know that you did it because you knew that I'd become the queen that no one, not even Danny Phantom could stop. You put me in an oppressive rule to make me change, but you," She changed her indignant tone to a lighter one, "Are not quite mistaken." She made a sullen expression. "You better watch your back next time. I have a universe in my hand." She laughed joyfully before her black feathers flew around the place and she disappeared.


End file.
